Another Year Older
by cutechibilolita
Summary: A small Oneshot between our favorite Boondocks couple. I wrote this for my friend HFRMW since its her Bday.


**AN: So I wrote this for my buddy Hueyfreemanrocksmyworld, It's her B-day. HAPPY BIRTHDAY GURL! I wish you the best and hope you have an amazing day.**

**I do not own The Boondocks**

**Enjoy.**

**ONESHOT**

"Mom, why do I have to wear these?" I asked my mother as I looked at the Steve Urkle glasses that rested on my face.

"This is the only model they have for now." My mom informed me as she also tried on glasses.

"Why cant I wear these?" I asked as I pointed to a pair that looked way better then the ones I had on.

"They don't have your prescription. Look I promise that this is only for now, besides I think you look cute."

"Mom you're supposed to say I'm cute, that's what mothers do."

"Sure."

I sighed and gave up on trying to convince her.

Tomorrow was going to be my thirteenth birthday, which meant that I got to skip school. My parents were nice enough to allow me to skip school every birthday I had.

"There going to tease me even more now. Is this how you want me to start off my teenage life?" I asked my mom with a pout on my face.

She ignored me and kept driving to our next destination.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"Have a nice day baby." She told me as I got out the car and placed my book bag over my shoulder.

"I'll try." I mumbled as I walked away.

I had missed first and second period.

As I walked to my class I kept thinking of Jessica Richards, she was the girl who bullied me along with her squad. They call themselves the Kitty Kat Girls, also know as KKG. I thought about removing my glasses but then I decided against it, I was literally blind with out them. I remembered something Huey had once told me, he told me to embrace myself for who I truly am. That is one of the reasons why I love him so much. I know I may be too young and I know what you're all thinking right now. Jazmine you're thirteen, do you even know what love is? Well I know what I feel when I'm with him. He makes me smile, yes sometimes he can be a butt head, but in the end he's always there to pick me up when I fall. He's the only friend I got. I walked into my third period class and handed my teacher the excuse note the office had given me. As I walked to my seat I could hear Jessica and the KKG whispering things about me.

"Her hair looks like a bird nest." One of the girls said.

"Look at those glasses, Ms. Four-eyes sure can pull them off." Jessica said, causing everyone to laugh at the statement.

I clutched my fist.

"Let it go Jazmine, they want to get under your skin." Huey said as he flipped a page from the novel he was reading.

I looked over at my best friend and then back at Jessica.

"Ok. You're right."

"When have I been wrong?" He asked, I knew this was his way of making me smile. It worked.

"Shut up Freeman." I teased him back.

But still I couldn't help but feel hurt at their comments.

"She's going to end up working two jobs while taking care of four kids, don't let her bother you." Huey tried to assure me again, this time closing his book and looking at me.

"I know but it still hurts." I said as I fought back tears.

Huey shook his head and spoke up. The whole class stopped doing whatever they were doing to focus their attention on Huey, apparently the teacher had left.

"I would not be the one talking, Jessica." He said while reopening his book.

"Aww, the four-eyed princess got a four-eyed knight to rescue her." Jessica said as she pointed out the fact that Huey wears glasses as well. Huey looked so hot in those black framed computer glasses, how could she be insulting him right now? All the girls laughed but the class knew not to cross Huey.

"At least Jazmine has someone to defend her, who do you have?" He asked her calmly.

She rolled her eyes and made a "Psh" sound. She pointed at the KKG and laughed.

"So you think there on your side?" He asked her.

I was beginning to wonder where he was going with this?

"I know they are." Jessica said matter-of-factly wile the girls nodded in agreement.

"Well I wouldn't be so sure of it." Huey closed the book once more and shot a cold look towards Jessica.

"You see her?" He pointed to a member of the KKG.

"What about her?" Jessica asked him.

"Apparently she's sleeping with you're man." Huey said.

The whole class began to whisper.

"Bullshit, right?" She asked the girl next to her.

"He's definitely lying to you Jessie. He's trying to get in your head, don't let him get to you."

Jessica began to laugh it off until Huey spoke again.

"I overheard Blake Tanner speaking in the locker rooms, he said something about him telling you he was going to his aunts house. And he also said something about her telling you that she was going on a camping trip." Huey said as he pointed to the redhead.

"Stephanie did you lie to me?" Jessica began to yell, Stephanie was sweating.

"No, no I swear." Stephanie said as she shook her head frantically.

"He said something about a birthmark on her right breast." Huey said as he began reading again.

Jessica looked at her friend in shook.

"How the hell does Blake know about your birthmark?" She says furious.

"Don't know, Jessie you know how his kind be. He was probably spying on me while I was in the locker rooms and now he's using it against me." She said as she pointed at Huey.

"Huey would never do such a thing!" I yelled at her.

How could she lie about this. His kind? What the hell was that supposed to mean? I wanted to hit her but Huey grabbed my arm.

"Jazmine let them settle this between themselves." He whispered over to me.

I watched the girls continue their little talk.

"So how the fuck did he know about your plan and Blake's?"

Stephanie began to stutter and before she could answer a fist met her freckled face. The whole class began to chant "Fight! Fight!"

At that moment the teacher walked in and tried to break the girls apart, but to no avail. He left again to go get some help. I looked over at Huey, he was peacefully reading while hell broke loose.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Apparently Jessica and Stephanie only got suspended for two days, if it was anyone else they would have gotten a week. But since Jessica's parents help maintain the school, by writing them a check every month, they decided to let it slide. In Stephanie's case is because her mother is supposedly sleeping with the principal, I know this since my mom overheard the neighbor hood wives say this and she told me. I sat in my room and looked over at my clock. It was officially twelve O'clock meaning it was my birthday. I sighed.

I suddenly heard a tapping sound and looked around my room to find where it was coming from. I heard it again and realized that it was coming from my window. I walked over to it and opened it.

"Huey what are you ding here?" I whispered low enough so I would not wake up my parents but loud enough so Huey could hear me.

"Get dressed and come with me." He demanded.

I did not question him, it wasn't an everyday thing that Huey would come knocking at my window with little pebbles. I did not even bother to change out of my PJ's, I just placed a jacket on and climbed out of my window and on to a tree. It wasn't the weekend so everyone was at home sleeping, that's why the streets of Woodcrest were completely empty. Huey was leading the way as I followed behind him. I could not stop looking at his butt, God I wish I could squeeze it. Girls like butts too ok. Don't judge me.

I realized we were heading towards the hill.

"Huey were are you taking me?" I asked but he ignored me and kept walking.

I didn't bother asking again. I knew Huey well and when he ignored you that meant you were not getting an answer out of him. I continued following him up the hill and when we reached the top I almost dropped to my knees. I looked around the area speechless. What words could I say to describe it other than beautiful. The tree was decorated in white Christmas lights and underneath it sat a blanket with two pillows laying side by side. Beside the blanket was a box full of junk food and sweets.

Huey pulled out a small box out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Happy Birthday." He said as he led me over to the blanket.

I began digging in the box and noticed they were all my favorite snacks.

"Huey... This is amazing." I said with tears in my eyes.

"Don't get used to it."

Even after this he managed to be mean old Huey, but I smiled anyway. Huey looked at me in shock.

"What did you say?" He asked me.

I looked confused.

"That this is amazing?" I questioned.

"No after that."

I cocked my head in confusion.

"Did you say you...loved me?"

I began to blush. Without realizing it I must have said it out loud. I want to climb in a hole and die so bad, Huey must hate me. I was brought out of my thoughts as soon as I felt something soft hit my lips. Was he kissing me? Huey was kissing me? OMG HUEY IS KISSING ME!

I could not think straight and it took me a while to kiss him back, I finally did after a minute of him kissing me. We were not kissing with tongue or anything like that, it was just a soft sweet kiss. I looked over at him before speaking.

"Why?" I don't know why I asked this.

Huey blushed and looked away.

"I guess I love you too."

A million thoughts ran through my head at this moment and I could not help but feel a million emotions, all at the same time.

"You love me?" I asked him.

"I just said that, didn't I?"

I nodded my head, Huey still had his back turned towards me.

"Huey look at me." I demanded.

He flinched but did not move.

I repeated myself.

He began turning around slowly until he was fully facing me.

"look me in the eyes and say it."

"I love you."

I began to cry.

"Again." I said as I wiped my tears away.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Huey."

This time I kissed him.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Huey and I spent the whole night on the hill watching the stars in peace. We laid on the blanket holding hands and basking in the comfortable silence of the night. I ate every single snack in the box and Huey did not tell me the usual "You're going to get fat" or "You're teeth will rot out." Nope, instead he watched me eat them and smiled, yes smiled. I was surprised too it's ok. He was currently walking me home.

"Will you be able to wake up in time for school?" I asked as I looked at my watch, it was four in the morning. Huey literally had two hours of sleep.

"I'll figure something out." He assured me.

We walked a little bit more until he spoke again.

"Are you going to open that?" He asked as he pointed to the gift he had given me.

To be honest I had forgotten about it, I was so overwhelmed with everything else.

"Oh, yeah."

I began to tear off the neat gift paper to reveal a black rectangular box. I lifted the top off and was stunned to see a cute gold bracelet with pink and white gems on it.

"Huey, this is beautiful." I said with more tears running down my cheeks.

"Do you really have to cry?" He asked me.

"I'm just happy." I said as I wiped my tears.

Huey grabbed my face.

"You know I think you're cute when you cry but I think you're hot when you smile."

I could not help but jump up and down. Huey thought I was Hot.

I gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"I think you're hot too."

Huey blushed.

"When did I say you were hot." He tried to pretend he said nothing.

"You can't take it back now, Freeman."

And with that we walked hand in hand back to my house.

In the end Jessica and the KKG stopped bullying me, Huey turned out to be right about Jessica and her future life, but I did not know that at the moment. Everyday I wore the bracelet my boyfriend had given me, I know feels weird to call Huey that, and never took it off since. I was happy and could not complain. I ended up keeping the glasses, Huey thinks I'm cute in them.


End file.
